


The Parent Talks

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [50]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Hurt him and I'll hurt you" talks, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff, Protective Dads of Marmora, Protective Krolia (Voltron), the birds and the bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Lance gets a talk from each of Keith's parents.Keith gets a talk from them too, albeit in a very different sense.





	The Parent Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "I wondering when you have time can you write 5 times lance get the "you hurt him and hurt you talk", and one time keith give him talk"

Thace

Thace was a bit curious about Keith’s mate. He knew of his kit’s love for the paladin, but he was concerned over whether or not Lance felt the same intense love. He just didn’t want his kit to be hurt in the end if Lance’s intentions weren’t true.

He watched Lance from afar as the paladin trained. He was good with a sniper rifle, as Thace observed, which was a very valuable asset for such a team. He may not be the best at hand to hand combat, but his skills were definitely needed.

Thace sighed softly and got up from his seat on the observation deck when Lance ended the training simulation, grabbing a hydration pack and a cooling towel him him. He entered the training room and walked up behind the paladin, smiling warmly as he draped the towel over his shoulders. Lance jumped and whirled around.

“You know, for a race that’s so big, Galra sure are silent! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Lance said. Thace’s ears pinned back in concern.

“That was not my intention. Should I fetch Ulaz?” Thace asked worriedly. Lance stared blankly at Thace for a moment before laughing.

“No, no, its a figure of speech. I’m not actually having a heart attack. I was just surprised.” Lance said. He took the offered hydration pack and patted the sweat off of his face with the cooling towel. “Thank you, by the way.” He said. Thace smiled and led Lance to the nearest sitting area.

“It is no problem, Lance. Sometimes people need a little bit of pampering, or so a little yalmor told my kit.” Thace said, causing Lance to flush lightly because he knew he had told Keith that. “Now, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about an important issue.” He said, waiting for Lance to settle down in a chair.

 

“Sure, what do you need?” Lance asked curiously. Thace smiled.

“What do you see in my kit?” Thace asked. Lance looked surprised; he had not been expecting that question.

“Well… Keith is really sweet once you get past his exterior. He’s teasing, but he knows when he goes too far and he acknowledges it. He’s very handsome, too.” Lance said. “Even after he got the tail and ears. He’s very cuddly and loving if you get to know him.” He added. Thace smiled and leaned close to Lance’s face.

“I know you love my kit. But know this: if I ever hear him crying because you hurt him, I swear to the heavens that I will make you wish you were dead after I am done with you.” Thace said, baring his lethally sharp fangs. Lance leaned back and felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“Alright, alright. I heard that loud and clear.” Lance said fearfully. Thace smiled gently and ruffled Lance’s hair.

“Good. Now, I apologize for scaring you like that, but you must know how much my kit’s happiness means to me.” Thace said. Lance smiled and nodded in understanding, getting up to take a shower.

-

2\. Antok

Antok liked Lance, and he considered him a kit as well as a member of his pack by connection to Keith. But Lance had repeatedly shown himself off to be a flirtatious type of man. He couldn’t lie, there was a time where he himself had been a flirt, before he had become Kolivan’s mate. After he had become Kolivan’s mate, he settled down for the most part, but he would still occasionally playfully flirt, and Kolivan knew that his attempts to flirt with others weren’t true.

He just had to know if Lance was planning on stopping his flirtatious ways.

He, unlike Thace, knew how silent Galra can be, and how it could be scary for anyone when they snuck up on them. So, when he spotted Lance rummaging in the fridge during the night in search of a snack, he made sure his footsteps were audible as he approached Lance.

“Why are you awake so late at night, young one?” He asked quietly. Lance sighed quietly.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Lance admitted, pulling a hydration pack out of the fridge and closing it. Antok smiled sympathetically, for he knew all too well what it was like to not be able to get to sleep, no matter what you tried.

“Well, while you are awake, do you mind if we talk?” Antok asked. Lance nodded and hopped up onto the counter, shoving the straw into the opening of the hydration pack. “You are aware that you are a bit of a flirt, correct?” Antok asked. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, that’s kind of my thing.” Lance said. Antok sighed quietly and leaned against the counter.

“Yes, but now you have a mate. My kit, to be exact.” Antok said. “And it pains me to even think of my kit being upset over your flirtatious attitude.” Lance frowned and looked over.

“I never have the intention of hurting Keith. I love him. Sure, I used to flirt to pick up cute people, but now? I don’t really flirt. I just like to compliment people, make them feel good, have a boost of confidence.” Lance said. Antok smiled.

“I hope that you never hurt my kit. If I ever hear my kit crying over misinterpreting your flirting attempts, I will not hesitate to leave you in a room of druids.” Antok said. Lance shivered and made a noise that was incomprehensible to Antok.

“Alright, I surely wouldn’t want that.” Lance said, laughing. Antok nodded and pulled Lance down from the counter.

“Come along, young one. Let us get you to sleep.” Antok said, leading Lance out of the kitchen and into the nest constructed in the lounge. He laid Lance down next to Keith and draped a blanket over him, smiling fondly as he rubbed Lance’s back. Lance smiled and relaxed when Keith rolled into his arms.

“I would never want to hurt him.” Lance whispered, gently running his hands over Keith’s hair.

“I see that, young one. But my words still stand.” Antok said.

-

3\. Ulaz

Ulaz watched as Keith laughed while Lance told corny jokes that he seemed to have been waiting for someone to appreciate. He knew there was nothing that Keith loved more than jokes that were so bad they were amazing.

He always felt the need to make sure anyone close to him was healthy and generally doing okay. He was a mom friend who was known for dragging people to the medical bay for the care they needed or to the dining hall to eat. He was known for coaxing the medic trainees away from constant work, away from being so stressed that they didn’t feel well. He coaxed them to go rest and eat and be with their pack, their mate or kits if they had any. If they didn’t have one yet, he was always available if they needed a shoulder to cry on or advice.

Generally, he was known as a naturally caring person for everyone around him.

He couldn’t help but care about Lance as well, and the other paladins. Lance was someone who was so eager to please that he’d walk right into certain death if Keith asked him to. Quite frankly, it worried him.

“Lance, can you come over here for a moment?” Ulaz called. Lance looked over and gently kissed Keith’s cheek before getting up and crossing the room to Ulaz.

“Yeah?” Lance asked curiously. Ulaz smiled and looked at Lance.

“You make my kit very happy, you know that, correct?” Ulaz asked. Lance furrowed his eyebrows and nodded.

“Yeah, I know. I like to make him happy.” Lance said. Ulaz smiled gently.

“I am glad you strive to make my kit happy, and I hope you continue to do so. But if you hurt him…” Ulaz trailed off quietly, and Lance smirked.

“Yeah, I know, you’ll make me regret that. I’ve heard it from Thace and Antok already.” Lance said. Ulaz growled quietly.

“Do not get an attitude with me, young one.” Ulaz warned, and Lance straightened up immediately.

“Sorry.” Lance squeaked, as if intimidated. Ulaz smiled and got up.

“You need not fear me, young one. I will always be open if you need anything, but I do have the best interest of my kits in mind when I do anything.” Ulaz said. Lance nodded and smiled gratefully. “Still, be sure not to hurt Keith.”

“Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” Lance said quietly, going back to Keith and sitting down and immediately restarting the joking.

-

4\. Kolivan

Kolivan’s kits were some of the most precious things in his life, and he was always concerned about their happiness. His concern peaked when he found out that Keith and Lance were mated.

He knew that mated pairs loved each other more than anything, and he knew that from personal experience with Antok. The way Keith had dropped everything to go to Lance’s side after the paladin was injured in battle spoke that the same thing ran true for Keith.

But Kolivan still couldn’t help but be concerned. Lance had time and time again proven himself to be very caring for Keith, as well as very loving. But what if Lance had other plans, was planning to hurt Keith? Kolivan couldn’t stand the thought of the hurt his kit would experience.

“Lance, may I talk to you for a moment?” Kolivan asked, a hand finding its way to Lance’s shoulder and clamping on, a silent reminder that this wasn’t a request, but an order. Lance turned around and smiled, prying Kolivan’s claws off of his shoulder with a wince and Kolivan loosened up immediately, having forgotten just how sharp his claws were and just how sensitive and fragile human skin was.

“What’s up?” Lance asked, sitting down on his bed. Kolivan sat down in the desk chair, trying to make himself look as inviting as possible.

“What are your intentions with my kit?” Kolivan asked. Lance smiled and flopped back onto his bed.

“Well, I know we’re Galra-married, but when we get back to Earth, I’d really like to have an Earth wedding with him. If he wants, I’d really like to raise some kids with him, too.” Lance said, getting lost in his daydreams of the perfect life with him and Keith. Kolivan smiled.

“You do not intend to harm him in any way, emotionally or physically?” Kolivan asked. Lance sat up quickly and shook his head rapidly.

“No, no, no! I’d never purposely hurt him! I just want us to be happy together.” Lance said. Kolivan grinned and reached out, gently patting Lance’s back.

“I am glad you want you and your mate to be happy. Keith loves you quite a bit, you know.” Kolivan said. Lance nodded, his eyes very clearly showing that he was daydreaming about his future with Keith.

“I love him too. He knows that, right? I tell him as often as I can.” Lance said. “I even send him good morning and good night messages! Does he like those?” Lance asked curiously.

“He knows you love him, and he adores the good morning and good night messages. Dare I say that it is the thing he looks forward to most in the mornings and evenings.” Kolivan assured. “But be aware that if I ever hear my kit sobbing because you broke his heart, you will live to regret it.” Kolivan said. Lance nodded dreamily.

“Do you think he wants a simple wedding or an elaborate one?” Lance asked. Kolivan chuckled.

“I am unsure what these ‘weddings’ are, Lance, so I am unsure which he would prefer.” Kolivan said.

“Well, we can have an eleborate wedding with tons of friends and family and a really grand venue and perfect food… or we can have a simple wedding, with our closest friends and family in a humble little venue with nice, but not overly complex food… and all sorts of other things in between.” Lance said.

“Well, I am still unsure exactly what a wedding is.” Kolivan said.

“Oh, well… when two people become mated on Earth, they have a ceremony to make it official. They usually wear nice clothes, and they invite their friends and family to the wedding, too. Weddings differ depending on where you are, but it’s always a nice affair. It really shows the love between the two people.” Lance said. Kolivan nodded.

“I believe Galra have something like that. However, it is usually reserved for people of noble standing in the empire, to show off to everyone in the empire that they have a new mate.” Kolivan said. Lance nodded and sighed sadly. “In the blade, however, we do encourage mated pairs to hold a mating ceremony, regardless of their standing. It is usually much more toned down than the extravagant royal wedding, but it does make them happy. I know Antok and I were extremely happy, as were Ulaz and Thace on their mating ceremony day.” Kolivan said.

“Wow. I hope I can make Keith happy.” Lance said. Kolivan smiled kindly.

“You already do, young one. Keith is always so happy when he is with you.” Kolivan said, and Lance couldn’t help but grin.

-

5\. Krolia

Krolia love her three kits more than anything in the universe. She was especially protective over Keith, for she had waited so long to reconnect with him again, and he was getting used to being a kit and accepting his kit instincts and needs.

As she regarded Lance, she saw Keith’s loving mate and she had no doubts that Lance would never harm Keith. But, Lance was known for being very hyper, which was nothing that Keith was. She knew that sometimes, Keith was overwhelmed by Lance’s antics if he was tired or sick. But, at the same time, Keith refused to ask Lance to tone it down sometimes, not wanting to ever make Lance think that he was annoying.

“Lance, I need to talk to you for a moment regarding Keith.” Krolia said. Lance looked over and nodded, tilting his head.

“Is something wrong?” Lance asked worriedly. Krolia shook her head and smiled.

“No, Lance, nothing is wrong. But you know how Keith is sort of an… introverted person?” Krolia asked. Lance furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. 

“Yeah, what about it?” he asked.

“Well, sometimes, when Keith is worn down after a long day, he gets overwhelmed by your natural energy.” Krolia explained gently. Lance frowned, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Why didn’t he tell me? I would have calmed down so he didn’t get overwhelmed.” Lance said worriedly. Krolia sighed softly.

“He just didn’t want you to think you were being annoying.” Krolia explained. Lance sighed softly and shook his head.

“No, I wouldn’t think that if he just explained it to me. I know that sometimes people are too worn out for hyperness.” Lance said. Krolia nodded and ruffled his hair.

“My kit loves your energy usually, just not when he’s tired or worn out.” She explained. Lance nodded and smiled, getting up from his spot. “But, if I hear you do not try to relax when he requests that you do so, I will have a long discussion with you.” Krolia said. Lance nodded in understanding and smiled, going to go talk to Keith about what he had just learned.

“Well… I might think he think I’m annoying if he doesn’t explain it to me, but if he just explained why, I would calm down as much as I could for him. I love him.” Lance said.

“I want you to know that I am sure Keith would not hesitate to do the same for you. Should you ever feel overwhelmed by something he is doing, you need only explain that to him. I am sure that he will tone it down for you. He always wants you to feel comfortable and loved.” Krolia said.

“I want Keith to feel that way too! I want both of us to be comfortable and happy.” Lance said. Krolia nodded in understanding.

“That is an amazing way to think, Lance.” Krolia agreed.

-

Keith

“I assure you, Krolia, this conversation is best held alone. I know you want to be there for your son, but any young boy would be mortified to have their mother know the details of their experience with The Talk.” Kolivan explained gently. Krolia sighed and nodded. Although she understood their reasoning, it was still confusing to her.

“I am glad our kit has us to explain this to him. Ulaz and I had to get this talk from the head doctor at the time and it was mortifying.” Thace said, shuddering at the memory. Ulaz laughed.

“So many diagrams… so many detailed diagrams…” Ulaz said, also shuddering. Antok laughed.

“Kolivan and I both got this conversation from my father.” Antok said. “I had a good relationship with my father, and Kolivan was already basically family, but it was still rather awkward.” He recalled. Kolivan shuddered and sighed.

“I really hate being reminded on your father’s very… creative way of demonstrating how to properly apply protection.” Kolivan said. Antok started chuckling.

“Oh yes, with the blade grip?” Antok recalled. Kolivan shuddered again and curled into Antok’s side. Ulaz straightened up and let Krolia lead Regris and Acxa out of the room to try and make the upcoming experience as painless as possible. 

“Keith, can you come in here for a moment?” Thace called. Keith looked up from his spot on the couch in the lounge, following Thace into their personal nesting room on the castle. He paused at the way Thace gently lowered him into the nest like he was about to be told grave news.

“What’s going on?” keith asked worriedly. Antok wrapped his tail around Keith’s waist reassuringly.

“Now, kit. Now that you are mated, we figured it is important for up to explain things to you.” Ulaz began. Keith looked more suspicious at the phrasing.

“First off, kit, we would like you to hold back from sex with your mate until you are sure you are ready. And, when you are ready, make sure you or Lance wears protection depending on the position.” Kolivan said. “As for the proper way to apply said protection, Ulaz has managed to smuggle one of the anatomical models from the medical office.” Kolivan said. Realization dawned on Keith all at once and he felt his face quickly heating up.

 

“No no no, I do not have to have the birds and the bees talk.” Keith said quickly. “I know how it works.” Keith said. Ulaz frowned.

“I am unsure what birds, nor bees are, kit, nor how they are relevant to this.” Thace said. Keith sighed.

“Well… the birds and the bees are what we call the sex talk on Earth. I guess birds represent girls because they produce eggs, and bees represent guys because they pollinate flowers, which I guess represents getting someone pregnant?” Keith explained.

“But that talk would do you no good if you were only told how to do it between and male and a female.” Antok said. “We need to explain to you how it works between two males.”

“No, no I’m fine! I’ll figure it out on my own.” Keith said.

“Well, that would not be wise, kit. You could end up hurting yourself or Lance.” Ulaz said. “It is best if we explain it to you.” 

“Please, can I leave?” Keith pleaded miserably.

“But we haven’t even started on the risks of sexually transmitted infections and diseases!” He said. “As well as the proper way to take care of your partner following the ac-” Ulaz started.

“No, I do not need to hear it! I do not need to know how to put a condom on, or anything like that!” Keith said, his face as read as his lion. Thace chuckled.

“Yes, you do, kit. It is imperative that you know how to stay safe!” Thace said. “It is uncomfortable, but necessary.”

Keith walked out of the nesting room thirty minutes later, face as red as it could physically get, and sure that he would never look at his pack again. He slowly made his way to Lance room and sat down at the end of the bed, burying his face in his hands.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Lance asked worriedly, looking up from applying a new face mask.

“I think my dads just gave me the sex talk.” Keith whispered, and Lance busted up laughing.

“Traumatized?” Lance asked. Keith nodded and heaved a deep sigh.

“I will never look at an anatomical model the same way again.” He whispered. “Nor a blade grip, thanks to Antok.”

“Why a blade grip?” Lance asked.

“Antok used it to demonstrate how to put on a condom.” Keith said. Lance laughed loudly and gently rubbed Keith’s back.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Lance said sympathetically.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans!


End file.
